


Shall We Dance

by youandmeinlove



Series: Han Leia AU's [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Prom Night Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmeinlove/pseuds/youandmeinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han And Leia at prom. </p><p>Follows on from "Perfect".</p><p>There will be one last piece in this prom series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance

As Han pulled into his usual space in the school parking lot he noticed how quiet Leia had suddenly turned. The journey to the school had been pleasant. Leia was unusually chatty, lighthearted and funny… _really_ funny. In fact Han hadn’t laughed so much in a long time. But now she was staring out the window silently, biting her bottom lip the way she did when she was nervous. Han placed his hand on top of hers delicately and that seemed to break her spell, she turned to him and smiled, her worry still evident in her eyes.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Han asked uneasily. He felt incredibly unworthy of her attention anyway and tonight had done nothing to ease his insecurity. She was beautiful, stunning, ethereal and he…well he felt like he was punching above his weight. Had she changed her mind? Come to her senses? Was she remembering that she really hated him? Leia took a shaky breath.

 

“I’m just nervous I guess.” She admitted. And the tension left Hans body, for now. “I haven’t been to anything like this before and everyone’s going to stare at me. They’re gonna wonder what I’m doing here.”

 

Han shook his head in disbelief. How such an intelligent, beautiful, kind woman could ever think that she didn’t belong was beyond him.

 

“Oh they’re gonna stare at you alright.” He said eyeing her subtly, she really did look magnificent; he could barely keep his eyes off her. He studied her face and her fear had not subsided. He squeezed her hand in a way he hoped was comforting and his tone changed to reassure her. “They’re not gonna bother you. I promise.”

 

There was a short pause before Leia spoke again.

 

“I bet the girls will be all over you tonight.” She stated insecurely. Wow. This girl really didn’t get that he didn’t give two hoots about ‘ _the girls’_. There was only one girl’s attention he truly cared for. Since he’d met Leia nobody else matched up to her.

 

“Well those girls will be wasting their time.” He said firmly, quickly adjusting his tie in the mirror before meeting Leia’s eyes. “I’m here with you.”

 

“Why?” Leia frowned and Han let out an exasperated sigh. This was getting irritating.

 

“Because I like you.” He responded simply.

 

“Me? Really?” Leia said skeptically, her eyebrows raising, he guessed it wasn’t such a crazy question, seeing as he wound her up consistently.

 

But couldn’t she see that was just a mask? Couldn’t she see that he’d only been trying to get her attention? He supposed not. He wasn’t the greatest flirt in the world.

 

“Is that really so hard for you to believe?” He sighed and Leia shrugged.

 

“You had so many other options…there are hundreds of girls in this school.”

 

“But there’s only one I’m interested in.” Han said definitively. He was staring at her intensely, trying to convey his point to her. There was no one else he’d rather go to this thing with. In fact he wouldn’t even _be_ here if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have bothered.

 

There was a comfortable silence between the pair as the tense atmosphere dissipated.

 

“We should go in.” Leia said after a few minutes, her tone was lighter now, more relaxed. Han was glad. He stepped out of the Falcon and walked around to Leia’s side, holding open the door for her in a gentlemanly manner.

 

“After you m’lady.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The school gym was transformed. Instead of the dreary grey walls, fairy lights covered them, twinkling like starlight, the ceiling covered with purple material and gold streamers and delicate little butterfly decorations scattered across them. A banner hung above the door with the words ‘Fairytale Magic 2016’ painted across it in a glittering lavender colour. The tables were stunning with candles and fairy ornaments as centerpieces. The room was full of most of the senior year and half the junior year, already dancing and grinding to a very upbeat pop song.

 

“Wow, this place looks amazing!” Leia breathed taking everything in. It truly was stunning Leia moved in a circle to see the full effect. She stopped when she sensed eyes on her.

 

“People are staring.” She mumbled to Han warily. He raised his eyebrow and scanned the room.

 

“They’re not staring.” He assured her laughingly, tickled this time at her paranoia.

 

“That guy is!” She nodded towards Jabba, the sleazy, greasy senior who was leering at her. Han scoffed, unimpressed and then turned to her, a twinkle in his dark green eyes.

 

“That’s because you look incredible.” Leia felt her face flush but she openly beamed, welcoming his compliment. Han seemed to share her joy as he grinned back at her. “Wanna get some punch?”

 

“It’s not spiked is it?” Leia asked pursing her lips. It wasn’t that she was particularly opposed to drinking but she knew if her father smelled alcohol on her breath he would go psycho on her and she didn’t need a reason for him to ruin this night.

 

“It’s too early for that. Wait a couple hours, I bet Lando’ll get on it.” Han said matter of factly and Leia shook her head despairing at his honesty.

 

“In that case, sure.” She tittered.

 

“Be right back.” Han winked before he made his way towards the refreshments table.

 

Leia watched him go, taking him in, in a way she wouldn’t normally. He had a good body, muscular but not overly big in that way Leia found intimidating. He was tall, not abnormally tall by normal standards but since Leia was so short it seemed quite a difference to her. But she liked it…she liked him. How had she managed to stay away from him all this time? She wasn’t sure how things were going to pan out after prom but something certainly had shifted. She wouldn’t be able to avoid him again. She wasn’t sure she wanted to.

 

Leia heard a shrill squeal and felt a small body crash into hers excitedly hugging her and jumping up and down.

 

“LEIA!” Winter squealed again, releasing her finally. “You _did_ come! I was beginning to think you were pulling my leg.”

 

She’d expected her friend to think as much, it wasn’t exactly as if Leia was the most sociable of people. Leia stood back and took in her friend’s outfit. Her long fair hair was clipped back in a bun with curly pieces of hair poking out strategically. It’d clearly taken some time, yet it looked effortless. Her dress was a deep blue with a low neckline, a silver waistband making her middle appear tiny, the dress would’ve touched the ground had it not been for the enormous silver heels on her feet. Despite the extra six inches Winter was still only an inch taller than Leia and it made her smile.

 

“You look great!” She said truthfully and Winter grinned widely.

 

“Thanks! So do you! Where did you get that dress so last minute?”

 

“My mom… she wore it to an event once… before she…” Leia swallowed, suddenly overcome with emotion.

 

She typically avoided thinking about Padmé, but today, the night of her prom, it felt like she was missing out. She didn’t have a mother to help her get dressed, to brush her hair or carefully apply her lipstick, no one to interrogate her date when he knocked on the door or to ask his intentions for her daughter. Leia knew that Padmé would’ve approved of Han, she always had a soft spot for bad boys gone good. Leia supposed that she was like her mother in that way. Her face must’ve reflected her melancholy because Winter clasped her hands over her mouth in worry.

 

“Oh Leia, I’m so sorry!” She blurted out dolefully. Leia waved her hand, dismissing Winter’s apology.

 

“No, no its alright. It was a long time ago. Where’s Lando?” She questioned, changing the subject. Winter’s usual perky demeanor returned at the mention of her date.

 

“Oh he’s just gone to the bathroom.” Winter leaned in conspiratorially. “I think he brought a flask.”

 

“Hmm… he was right.” Leia thought aloud to herself. Winter opened her mouth to query Leia when a deep voice sounded from behind them.

 

“Two non-spiked punches.” Han said handing Leia a plastic cup and taking a sip from his own. He lazily put his arm around Leia causing her insides to melt at his automatic gesture. Was this what it was going to be like from now on?

 

Noticing Winter, he extended his hand and shook hers. “Winter right? You came with Lando?”

 

“Yeah, we’re also in Spanish together.” Winter reminded him and Han’s face lit up with recognition.

 

“Right. You talk a lot.” Leia nudged Han with her shoulder, scolding him and he shrugged, not catching her drift. Luckily Winter didn’t seen to take offense.

 

“Han, my man!” A suspiciously merry Lando appeared, slapping his friend’s shoulder, hard. Han winced in pain, causing a chuckle to escape Leia’s mouth. Lando met Leia’s eyes, surprised, his eyes flipped between Han and Leia a few times before he laughed, a knowing look crossing his face.

 

“I thought you were lying. You really did get this lovely lady to join the land of the living.” Lando said with a charming grin whilst Han rolled his eyes. Leia grimaced at Lando’s words he certainly wasn’t one for tact.

 

He offered a hand to Leia, who spared a glance at Han before tentatively taking it. Lando brought it to his lips. Leia smiled amusedly at the looks of annoyance shot to the oblivious man by both Winter and Han.

 

“Alright.” Winter interrupted curtly. “I want to dance. Lando!” She demanded and Lando dropped Leia’s hand.

 

Winter linked her arm through his roughly and practically dragged him to the dance floor. Leia smiled and sat at the nearby table. Han joined her. Leia took a sip from her punch and almost choked on it. It was sweet, sickeningly sweet and her face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“Yuck! I can see why people put alcohol in these things.” She muttered to herself and Han laughed fondly, taking the cup from her and setting it down on the table.

 

The DJ put on a slow song and gradually the couples made their way to the middle of the room and began to sway to the music. Leia watched, mesmerized at their movements.

 

“Feel like dancing princess?” Han suggested, offering his hand to her. Leia’s eyes widened. She’d never danced before. She supposed it wasn’t so ridiculous at prom to ask someone to dance but it still took her by surprise. She eyed him shyly. He truly looked handsome tonight. He always did, but there was something about tonight, his manners, the tux, his eyes in the twinkling light, that made him glow. She couldn’t resist him, not anymore. She took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. They faced each other a moment before Han rested a hand on her waist. With the other he took her hand and placed it onto his neck.

 

“The other one too.” He instructed her soothingly and Leia obeyed, gently letting her other hand touch the left side of his neck.

 

Han pulled her closer to him, both arms around her waist now. Leia felt her body tremble as her chest touched his, her arms automatically circling his neck tighter. As they swayed she desperately tried to control her breathing but it was difficult as she felt his warm body against hers. And the way he was looking at her…it was as if she was the only person in the room. God, when he looked at her like that… nobody had ever looked at her like that and it was confusing.

 

Confusing how a guy who could get any girl, _anyone_ to go out with him, had asked her to the dance… she wasn’t anyone special. Why her?

 

She looked for clues in his eyes and in his typical fashion Han gave her a small wink. Leia sighed deciding to just go with it. She rested her head on his chest, content, relaxing into him. She felt Han take a quick breath and a smile tugged at her face. It didn’t matter why he chose her; the point was he did choose her.

 

And she wasn’t complaining one little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Another chapter? Thanks for reading!


End file.
